Arago Kūhaku
Appearance Standing at 5'11 with an average frame, Arago generally dresses casually, wearing a buttoned-down shirt with rolled up sleeves and slacks, although he can dress formally on occasion. He has grey hair with blue-green eyes, and often wears a smile on his face. A sketch of Arago from his character sheet A picture of Arago from a thread. Personality Liar, mastermind, gambler, all of these could describe Arago. Only those extremely close to him, or those who are as good at it as he is, could tell when he's lying.... And even then the chances of being right are 50/50. He will go to extremes to see a plan succeed, and has no problems using people in his plans. He isn't close to anybody, and has no plans to be, although if you can get him on your side, may god help your enemies. Always confident and Sly. Background Beyond the fact that he lives alone and comes from a traditional family, good luck finding out anything about him. You'll have to get him to tell you himself. Persona Coyote: A confident Native American warrior, face obscured by a coyote pelt. He wears a pelt around his waist, which drapes to his knees, partially covering the hide pants he wears. On his belt he carries a knife with assorted hunting tools. He is barefoot, as well as lacking a shirt, upper body covered in war paint. Due to his trickster nature, he sometimes appears in a more playful appearance. Stats Skills Plot * Monday, April 9th: ** In the afternoon, Arago met Maya at the Okina train station, and helped her move back into her old home. Thread here ** Later in the afternoon, Arago met Kimiko at the craft store in Inaba, and after talking for a while, he took her out to eat at Aiya's, then walked her back to the dorm when the curfew was approaching. Thread here * Tuesday, April 10th: ** Early in the afternoon, Arago met Momoko and Ayano at Chagall Cafe, the latter having run into a pole. He talks to them about menial things, mentioning that a thief has been going around Okina lately. Thread here ** In the evening, Arago met Aika while at the Okina Library. They talked about unimportant things, each attempting to get information out of the other, but to no avail. Intrigued by Aika, Arago decides to gather information on her. Thread here * Thursday, April 12th: ** In the evening, Arago sees Maya dancing in the rain. After expressing concern for her health, she goads him into playing with her, even going so far as to drag him into the river. Thread here * Friday, April 13th, Midnight Channel: ** Arago watches the Midnight Channel for the first time, confused by what he saw. Thread here * Saturday, April 14th: ** Early in the morning, Arago watches the news, learning of the dead body that had been discovered on a TV antenna. He decides to start looking into it, deeming it too weird to let go. Thread here ** After school, Arago, with the help of Arisu, gets a job as an assistant at Daidara Metalworks, so he can pursue a presumed dream of being a master Firework maker. After, Arago helps Arisu sneak into an abandoned home she used to frequent, the home that the body from earlier had been found on. Once inside, Arisu obtains something of a birthright, and they make their escape after making sure nothing had been harmed. Arago left after obtaining Arisu's phone number, the girl thinking she owed him a favor. Thread here ** In the late evening, Arago snuck into the dormitories, using a map with camera placements and details he had made through frequent visits, he snuck into Aika and Tama's room, looking for information. After getting knocked out by Aika, he wakes up, and plays her in a game of chess for his freedom. After winning, he reassures her about her mysterious promise to a boy named Kei, and she becomes his ally. Thread here * Sunday, April 15th: ** In the early Morning, Arago read a curious post about another world, one with monsters that laid on the other side of a TV screen, which was a portal to it The post tied these things to the body that had been found. Dismissing it as crazy, Arago went to school. Thread here ** While Arago was not there, Yuu Nakamura did call the police on Arago when Tama told him of the break in. Thread here ** In the afternoon, Arago was browsing the TV section of Junes following up on the post he found that morning, unable to leave it alone. After Yuu and Tama showed up, an unseen person pushed them into and through the TV! Exploring the new world briefly, Arago faced his shadow, which revealed his personality, view of the world, and his resolve to the others, and Awakened to his Persona: Coyote. After Tama Awakened to her Persona as well, they were chased by a black wave, similar to the one that appeared on the Midnight Channel, and forced onto a train. The Conductor became enraged and tried to force the train into a high-speed collision course when he discovered they didn't have tickets, but ultimately the three prevailed. Finding a lounge with an Exit TV into the Inaba Junkyard, Arago parted ways with Yuu and Tama, not having introduced himself, and resolving to explore the TV world again. Thread here * Monday, April 16th: ** During the evening, Arago went on an outing to a coffee shop with Aika, with the intention of telling her he can't tell her everything about himself. Their meeting was interrupted when Asahara and Arisu showed up, and Asahara became beligerent. Once Asahara got too close to Aika, started acting like he knew everything, as well as Aika saying that Asahara upset her, Arago lead her out of the shop to apologize to her. He gave her a glass chess piece necklace, which he had meant to give earlier, and told her part of his situation. As things stand, Arago views Aika as the only on he doesn't lie to, something that is a big deal to him. Asahara and Arisu went on a separate tangent, planning to use a favor Arago owed Arisu to make him tell the truth. Thread here * Thursday, April 19th: ** After school, Arago met Furue while he was doing homework and research on something his boss at Daidara asked him to do. After telling discussing coffee and a discussion on why he was making fireworks, Arago left. Thread here * Saturday, April 21st: ** Waiting outside the Okina public Library, Arago introduced Momoko and Aika to each other after school, and after talking for a while, they chased a thief that had stolen a woman's purse. Failing to catch him, the three decided to catch the thief together. Thread here * Sunday, April 22nd: ** In the morning, Arago met up with Arisu and Kimiko. At their request, he explained in detail what happened to him in the TV world. Afterwards, they took their minds off of it by getting something to drink and eating steak skewers. Thread here ** In the evening, Arago visited the shrine and met Misa, although she seems wary of him. Thread here * Wednesday, April 25th: ** After School, Arago teamed up with Momoko and Aika to catch the thief that had eluded them the last time. With their help, as well as some planning, the thief was caught. Thread here ** That evening, Arago went star gazing with Kimiko, although they were interrupted by Maya and Furue, who joined in. A discussion on relationships ensued. Thread here * Thursday, April 26th: ** Arago reluctantly took Arisu, Asahara, and Junichi into the TV world, and was angered by Asahara's lack of concern for anyone's well-being. Thread here * Friday, April 27th: ** After school, Arago got into a slight confrontation with Yuu and Tama, and the police were called again. Thread here * Saturday, April 28th: ** Arago unwillingly took Asahara, Kyoji, and Maya into the TV world, where they awakened, ran from The Reaper, and fought two fish-like shadows. Thread here * Monday, April 30th: ** Arago spent time with Tama and Aika, clearing up some misunderstandings. Thread here * Thursday, May 3rd: ** Arago tried to talk Asahara into not entering the TV world recklessly, and fails. He meets Katyusha, and fails to befriend her. Afterwards, he talks with Maya Thread here * Sunday, My 6th: ** Arago spends the morning at his favorite bookstore, talking to Genshuku and Aika. Thread here * Monday, May 7th: ** In th morning, Arago met Arata and his brother, running into Katyusha again, and discussing chess. Thread here ** Arago met Leku and Momo Fukui after school, and visited his favorite bookstore with them after revealing his dream "To take over the circus for his parents". Thread here * Wednesday, May 9th: ** Arago tailed and subsequently outed Viktoria, Katyusha's estranged younger sister. He showed her magic tricks to cheer her up, and make the situation easier to deal with, despite being an outsider to the situation. Thread here * Thursday, May 10th: ** Arago helped Kimiko skip detention, like he had been doing so often. They chatted for a bit before returning. Thread here Relationships References *Original Character Sheet